


Snow Day

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Masterbation, Minseok - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Xiumin - Freeform, downycottonsoftxiu, reader - Freeform, wildassridexiu, xiuminxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: A snow storm threatens the city which lets you out of work early to find an enticing surprise.





	Snow Day

The fresh night air greeted you like a best friend you haven’t seen in months. It was so fresh and crisp as it filled your lungs. It maybe dramatic, but this was the first time in a long time your boss left you leave work early. There was a threatening snow storm on its way, and it was advised for businesses to close so that workers can travel home before the worst hit.   
  
The train ride home was actually enjoyable for once. You weren’t deathly tired as you waited for your stop. You have slept passed your stop before and embarrassing as it was had to take a taxi back. As the train hit the third stop, you and a few others got off the train to the platform. As you walked to your apartment, you noticed that the snow had already began collecting on the sidewalk. You didn’t think there was an inch yet so it mustn’t have been snowing long. You were fiddling with the keys in your purse to your apartment as you walked up the stairs. You should have been more careful as you almost slipped as you reached the top. Once inside you took your boots off carefully. You didn’t want to get the bit of snow on them everywhere. You and your boyfriend both hated stepping in water on the floor.  
  
“Minseok?”  
  
You yelled into the kitchen as you took off your jacket. There was no answer which confused you. Your boyfriend should be home unless he went out with the guys? Not that he texted you he did though. You hung your coat on it’s hook before walking into the kitchen. It was dark, with only one light giving off light in the living room.   
  
“Babe are you home?”  
  
No response again. Did he text you he left and you didn’t see it? You checked your phone and nothing. You were slightly worried though he could have left quickly to get some take out for dinner. If he didn’t show up within the hour then you try calling his phone. You decided to be productive now that you were home and fold the laundry you had thrown into the dryer before work seeing Minseok hadn’t gotten to it yet. Most of the load of laundry was towels for the master bathroom.   
  
Once you finished folding, you took the pile of towels and headed down the hallway. As you got closer to the door to your bedroom you heard some noises. Was Minseok home? Why didn’t he answer before then? When you opened the door, the noises grew louder. Inside you saw a glow that looked like it was produced by a phone. As you got closer to the bed you could see everything.   
  
The screen of the phone became clear, showing a picture of you. It was one taken on your trip to Hawaii wearing the teal swimsuit Minseok picked out for you. It was a little more revealing than you liked, but you didn’t want to seem ungrateful after he bought it for you. The colors and light glowed along the curves of Minseok’s exposed skin. His facial features showed his desperation and need to release. You were entranced by him. He was so beautiful in such a vulnerable state before you on the bed. His voice was weak yet it still sent a chill through your body hearing him moan out your name. You dropped the towels you were holding, which made enough noise to alert Minseok. He sat up searching until his eyes found you near the bed and locked onto yours.   
  
“C-can I help you babe?”  
  
He didn’t reply, just watched you as you moved next to him on the bed. You placed your hand on top of his own that held his stiffened member. Minseok flinched from your hand that still held a chill from the walk home.  
  
“Sorry... Really I’m okay... Let me make you feel good Minseok.”   
  
Minseok nodded before leaning back onto the bed, letting you take full control now. He’s probably as in shock as you are right now. Minseok had asked many times recently to take the next step in your relationship, but you just weren’t ready. You were scared to be so vulnerable in front of another again. And now, here you are stroking his member, needing to give him pleasure yourself rather than your picture.   
  
His eyes looked you over. They left your own moving down to your neck, your slightly exposed chest then down to the main event of you hands. You gave him a good squeeze causing him to roll his head back with a groan. His sounds ignited a fire deep within your core. You sped up your pace around him  as you watched his expressions change. Minseok’s eyes squeezed shut where his lips had parted, leaving go every curse and moan they were holding back. His free hand now gripping tightly to the bed sheets as you pushed him over the edge. Warm cum dripped down across as your hand as Minseok was riding high on his orgasm. You smirked releasing his member from your grip, resting your hand on his leg that was shaking yet.   
  
“Fuck babe”  
  
Minseok sat up, leaning into you, eyes hooded. He wasted no time in capturing your lips with his. You felt his passion as he kissed you. It was easy to tell he was becoming normal again, pushing you down into the bed. You broke away for air when Minseok spoke.  
  
“Let me show you how much I love you.”


End file.
